


Back to Hogwarts

by CeliaEquus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 18:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4715948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeliaEquus/pseuds/CeliaEquus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the first of September, and Darcy and Erik take Thor along to King's Cross Station to learn more about taking the Tube.  But they notice that there are quite a number of families going to platforms nine and ten... and disappearing.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel or Harry Potter, nor am I making money from this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back to Hogwarts

"If I was suddenly confronted with you in full battle gear, I'd kinda forget the geography of the Tube as well," Darcy said in response to Thor grumbling about nearly losing to the Dark Elves due to someone giving him the wrong directions.

"That's why we're making sure it won't happen again," Eric said, directing Thor through King's Cross Station. "Huh. More crowded than usual today."

"Start of the new school year," Darcy said.

"That makes sense," Thor said, eyeing groups of people with suspicion. "Yet there is something strange about them. Observe how many had heading for platform ten."

"And?"

"Don't you see, Darcy?" Eric said, dragging her to a better viewpoint. "They're going between platforms nine and ten, but they're not coming out the other side."

Darcy blinked. "Holy shit. How did we miss that portal thingy? I thought we cleaned up after ourselves! Well, I thought _SHIELD_ did."

"I have not sensed this power about mortals for more than a thousand years, when a woman named Rowena flirted with my father," Thor said. "She claimed a fondness for his birds, as 'raven' was in her name. I wonder whether she amounted to much? She intended to found a school… what is it?"

Darcy was gaping at him, then at the crowds of families, and then back to Thor.

"You've _gotta_ be freaking kidding me," she said. "The Harry Potter books are made up! The thing for Platform Nine and Three Quarters is over there, not… not where it would _actually_ be. And your dad talked to _Rowena Ravenclaw herself_? Nope, I'm not buying it. Good job though, big guy. Nearly had me fooled." She patted him on the arm. "Let's go catch the Tube, okay?"

Thor looked confused. Eric nudged him.

"I'll lend you the books later," he said.

* * *

"Mum," Lily said, tugging on her mother's sleeve. "Mum, isn't that Thor? The superhero?"

"I don't know, dear," Ginny said. "Ask your Aunt Hermione." She continued to fuss with James's collar while, so Lily skipped over to Hermione.

"That's Thor, isn't it?" she said, pointing to a tall man who was standing with another man and a woman. The woman was staring at them open-mouthed. "I think it is."

Hermione squinted at them, and then shook her head.

"A remarkable resemblance," she said. "But I don't think it's likely that a superhero from America… or wherever he's from to be in London, do you? Now go back to your mother."

"But the girl with them is staring at us." Lily frowned. "And pointing. Does she know you?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if she knows _of_ us," Hermione muttered. "That Rowling woman has a lot to answer for. Seer, indeed. Divination is just a lot of nonsense…"

**Author's Note:**

> Because yesterday… damn, I think it was the first, actually, was James Sirius Potter's first day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This fic is in honour of that. I haven't written any Harry Potter crossover with Avengers fan fic before, so this was a new experience for me.
> 
> Please review!


End file.
